


Your Naughty Looks

by RamDragon



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Unusual Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamDragon/pseuds/RamDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X and Zero do some love making in an alley on a cold night. X’s POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Naughty Looks

Standing on a street corner, waiting  
The wind blows cold  
The night is dark and cloudy  
Streetlights shine gold off the ice covered trees  
Round little drops, frozen solid, reflecting the world around them  
Sneaking up behind me,  
Your warm arms encircle my waist  
A pleasant contrast to the bitter cold  
You turn me around, grab my hand, that familiar mischievous glint in your eye  
With you leading the way, we creep into an alley

Hastily you yank the zipper of my jacket down  
Push your hands up my shirt  
I gasp, your fingers are as cold as the icicles that hang from the roof ledges above  
Hands already busy; pearly whites pull off my scarf  
Pressing your chilly nose under my chin, you lift it so you can nuzzle my neck  
Gently leaning your weight on me, my back hits the wall  
Warm lips leave hot wet kisses that quickly become cold with Jack Frost’s touch  
My lusting shaky hands slip your coat buttons through the loops one by one  
Fingers rush on to the button of your pants  
Freeing your thick length in no time flat  
Eyes lock, Earthen brown with Heaven blue  
A quizzical look lies in them as we ask one another but one word,  
“Lube?”

I pout  
You frown  
But as your eyes wander up that frown turns to a grin  
And though you know you’re not supposed to use your skills in peaceful civilian public,  
Without qualm you jump on a dumpster, run up the wall, and pluck off an icicle  
Landing silently in the snow you curl a finger in indication  
I furiously shake my head no  
You give a confident and slow nod of yes  
“We both know you’ll like it,” you add  
Reluctantly I shuffle over,  
And let your warm lips kiss mine in blissful distraction,  
As you pull down my sweats and boxers in one move  
Poising the blunt end of the object at my entrance

Carefully you push in  
I damn near faint with the shock of the cold  
Slowly you twirl it around  
I squeak, pant, and moan   
Feel my facial expressions contorting from pain to discomfort,  
To that twisted pleasure that comes only from the forbidden  
The steam of my breath clouds your face  
Yet my vision’s good enough to catch the dark amusement dancing in your eyes  
Knees weaken; your strong grasp keeps me standing and steady,  
Until the warmth of my innards melts enough of the ice

Removing it, you tossing it aside, turn my back to you, and sit us down in the snow  
Feeling my heart flutter as powerful hands grasp the underside of my thighs  
Lifting me, guiding me onto you  
Your lips close to my ear, you give a soft growl as I slide down  
Then a quiet sigh as you lift me up  
Starting off at an easy pace  
You work up to slamming me up and down  
Hips undulating like waves stirred by a storm  
Overwhelming sensation inspiring me to cry, “Oh God!”  
Darkly you whisper in a husky voice, “He can’t help you now”

You shift a little  
I recognize you’re going for my spot  
Slamming into it, I whimper, lifting my eyes to the sky  
The pale face of the full moon peeking between wind torn clouds stares back  
It’s mouth shaped in an O as if in protest of the sight,  
Of this public lovemaking on a cold winter night  
A naughty grin steals across my face; let it watch if it must

My muscles tense, white falls on white,  
In the same moment your warm liquid fills my insides  
Ragged breaths escape us  
Leaning back against you in sweet relief, you gently stroke my face with the back of your hand,  
Before we regretfully have to get dressed

“Dinner? I know you’re hungry,” you say with a sultry smile  
“No,” is my flat reply  
You pout, “Aww, you’ll let me fuck you lovingly but you won’t let me feed you?”  
“Don’t give me that, we smell terrible”  
Sauntering up, I find your nose in my hair  
“You smell great to me,” you offer your hand  
Rolling my eyes, yet, with a happy smile,   
I take it as you lead us out of the alley and into the cloudy night


End file.
